


One Damn Minute

by katling



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Noodle Incident, Post-Game, Swearing, but no spoilers, it went badly last time, talk of their romances, they do not scare off each other's love interests, twin code, twin nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Just a little Ryder twin nonsense set post-game but with no spoilers for what happens. Scott was made Pathfinder and now Sara is awake and better and ready to go and has been making eyes at Liam in her spare time.





	One Damn Minute

“So… Liam tells me you found yourself a man out here?”

Scott’s head shot up and he gave his sister a look that could be best described as ‘deer in the headlights’. “Uhhhhhh… yeah? Um, what else did Liam say?”

Sara’s eyes narrowed as she stared at her twin. Scott shifted nervously under her gaze but that just made her stare intensify. “Huh,” she said finally. “It’s someone Dad wouldn’t like.”

Scott frowned. “What makes you say that?”

Not that she wasn’t wrong. Scott spent most of his time desperately wishing Alec Ryder was alive and being the Pathfinder instead of him. He felt hopelessly, stupidly, completely out of his depth most of the time and he often wondered whether everyone else realised that he was just making things up as he went along. But apart from that, there was a tiny part of him that felt the barest sliver of relief that his father had never met Reyes Vidal or known that Scott was in a relationship with him. Because that would have been a shitshow and a half.

“Because the only two times you’ve dated someone who you think Dad would like, you were a beaming, smiley, annoying, bouncy ray of fucking sunshine,” Sara said dryly as she tried to keep her grin under control. “It was fucking annoying.”

“Gee, thanks,” Scott said, poking his tongue out at her.

Now Sara’s grin broke loose. “Mature there, Pathfinder. Very mature.”

“Fuck off,” Scott grumbled, though the half-smile on his face took all the heat out of those words.

“So who is he and why wouldn’t Dad have liked him?” Sara asked. “I mean, you know I’m going to find out anyway because Liam is putty in my hands.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “So that’s how it is? Good. Now I have something more I can use to hang shit on Liam.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare scare him off, Scott, or I will find a spot on Eladaan to bury you where no one will ever find the body.”

“I think Liam’s a bit harder to scare off than that,” Scott said with a snort then he raised his hands when Sara glared at him. “Alright, alright! I won’t scare him off. I _am_ going to hang shit on him though because that’s what we do. Him and Jaal and me. That’s the basis of our entire friendship.”

Sara gave him another glare for good measure then she snorted. “Men. You’re all little boys at heart, aren’t you?”

Scott grinned. “Yep.”

Sara rolled her eyes in response then pointed her finger at him. “Now, stop trying to distract me. Who is this man you’re all googly-eyed over?”

“I am _not_ googly-eyed about him,” Scott grumbled then he sighed and went back to the report he was holding, pretending to read it as he replied. “Reyes Vidal.”

He kept his eyes firmly on the report as the silence in the room got very weighty.

“Reyes Vidal,” Sara said and he dared to sneak a glance at his twin. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow but when the only thing he saw on her face was amusement, he put the report down. “Your man is the Charlatan?” she continued. “And yeah, Liam told me that much about Vidal.”

“Um, yeah,” Scott said. “But he’s… well, he _is_ a bad man in some ways but he’s not _that_ bad a person. He’s not really a bad person at all. He’s done some bad _things_ , sure, but he’s…” He broke off and sighed, running a hand down his face. “I… I really like him, okay?”

There was silence from Sara’s direction then he heard her get up and walk over. She ruffled his hair then gave him a quick there-and-gone hug from behind before walking around to lean against the desk beside him.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Sara chuckled. “You always did like the bad boys.”

Scott looked up at her hopefully. “Um… maybe? I mean, maybe on the first and unfortunately, yes, on the second.”

Sara laughed and poked him in the shoulder. “I want to meet him.”

Scott’s eyes immediately narrowed. “If I’m not allowed to scare Liam off, you’re not allowed to scare Reyes off.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to scare him off. I got over that stage when I was sixteen.”

They were both silent as they remembered that particular clusterfuck of their teenage years. The only saving grace of that whole affair had been that their father had been away at the time and hadn’t ever known about it. He would _not_ have been impressed with their behaviour, though their mother possibly deserved a spot as an ambassador after her successful diplomatic efforts to reconcile them.

Scott cleared his throat. “Yes... well… he _was_ here but he had to get back to Kadara.”

“So,” Sara said, poking him in the shoulder again. “Take me there. Harry’s _finally_ given me the all clear and you _are_ going to let your big sister join your team, aren’t you, Pathfinder?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s one minute, Sara. _One minute_.”

“Still older than you,” she sing-songed before sobering. “Well?”

“You _want_ to join me?” he asked with surprise. “You don’t want your own team?”

Sara shrugged. “Maybe. At some point.” She grinned. “But right now, I want to join my little brother, meet his team and maybe see where this thing with Liam is going. Can’t do any of that if I’m off who knows where.”

“Okay,” Scott said with a slow smile. “That’d… I’d like that.”

“You’re still Pathfinder,” she said with a teasing grin as she poked him on the shoulder again. “You’re not sloughing that off on me.”

“Ha!” Scott said, grinning as obnoxiously as he could manage. “As if you could handle it.”

“Pig,” Sara said, punching him in the shoulder and laughing. “Just for that, you’re keeping the job forever.”

“That’s okay.” Scott affected an innocent look. “That’s why Cora’s my second.”

Sara tried to push him out of the chair and they degenerated into a silent wrestling match that ended when Scott slid out of the chair. As he did, he grabbed at his sister and dragged her down to the floor with him. They landed with a thud then flopped down on the floor and started laughing their heads off.

Sara poked him in the side when she got herself under control. “I’m proud of you, Scott. You know that, right?”

“Wait, who are you and where’s Sara?” Scott said with a look of mock-worry. “That’s way too mushy and touchy-feely for _my_ sister.”

“Shut up,” Sara said laughing and aiming a kick at him.

Scott sobered and shifted so that they were lying shoulder to shoulder on the floor. “Thanks. I… think I needed to hear that.”

“You got it, little brother.”

Scott sighed, feeling suddenly very grateful that despite all they’d been through since they got to Andromeda, some things never changed. 

“One minute, Sara. _One damn minute_.”


End file.
